


Left Behind

by Carpenterfan03



Series: PLL Perfectionists/Descendants [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpenterfan03/pseuds/Carpenterfan03
Summary: This is a prequel story to Why Did You Leave Us Too? After being left behind by both their parents and their older sister Ava, 12 year old Carlos and newborn Mal are now basically on their own as the only person in charge is their older cousin Jay that is barely around and hangs out with a bad crew and Carlos must now be more than just an older brother as he is now the only one left to take care of his newborn sister despite the fact that he is still a kid himself.
Series: PLL Perfectionists/Descendants [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935856
Kudos: 3





	1. On Our Own Now

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I have had this idea for a while now and decided to finally give it a try. This is a prequel type of story to Why Did You Leave Us Too? About Carlos and Mal before in Auradon before running away to BHU to find Ava. I will still be updating that one as well alongside this one just like I do with The Truth and Parenting Is Hard as well as Evie’s Tough Journey and The Real Mal. Anyway sorry if this chapter is short I just wanted to get this story started first, but I promise the other chapters will be longer. I hope you guys enjoy this new story and please let me know what you think. 

Carlos sighed as he sat next to his newborn sister in her car seat. He couldn’t believe what a horrible day he just had. He just lost his parents because they just left and now the one person he could always count on for help his big sister Ava just left him and their newborn sister too. 

And now they were having to completely unroot their entire lives and go live in Auradon with their older cousin who wasn’t very responsible at all as he liked to party and he didn’t know anything about kids. The young twelve year old just sighed as he looked over at his older cousin that was blasting his heavy metal music in the car and making the newborn cry. 

“Jay stop playing that music!” The young twelve year old screamed out to his older cousin who didn’t hear him over the noise. “What!” Jay screamed out loudly making the newborn cry louder. “I said stop playing that music!” Carlos screamed out in frustration as it was making his newborn sister cry. 

Carlos sighed in relief when Jay finally got what he was saying as he turned the music off. “Sorry! I guess I just forgot that you have a newborn sister now. It’s honestly crazy that you’re not the baby anymore. So how old is she now anyway?” Jay told his younger cousin hoping to make small talk with him as Carlos had just been staring at his newborn sister as if he would lose her if he didn’t as Carlos had lost everyone else already. 

Carlos just sighed as he looked at his cousin. “She’s almost a month old now,” Carlos told Jay who just smiled and nodded. “Yeah that’s right. I remember that now. So what’s it like being an older brother,” Jay asked his cousin trying to waste time in the car, but Carlos didn’t feel like talking as he just pet his dog Dude. 

“Okay you don’t want to talk. I get it. This is hard for you. I get it. Anyway welcome to your new home!” Jay told his twelve year old cousin as he pulled up to the dorms at Auradon Prep and helped get out all of his and Mal’s stuff. 

When they reached the dorm they were immediately greeted by Jay’s friends and girlfriend who barely even looked at the twelve year old or the newborn. “Yo Jay come on we’re going out you coming!” One of Jay’s friends told him and Jay didn’t even hesitate as he looked at Carlos. “Hey you’ll be fine here right! I gotta go! I’ll see you later!” Jay told his little cousin not even letting him respond before taking off with his crew to go cause trouble. 

Once Jay left Carlos just sighed as he looked down at his newborn sister. “Well Mally it looks like we’re on our own now, but don’t worry I’m going to take care of us! Now let’s go explore,” Carlos told his newborn sister Mal as he grabbed the baby carrier and placed his sister in it as he opened the door and made his way out into the hall, so he could get to know his new home that he was forced to live now. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys think of this story so far as it helps me to improve. 

“Mal! Please just stop crying,” Carlos cried out as he tried to sleep, but all he heard was screaming and crying from his newborn sister. Carlos had finished taking Mal out and exploring a few hours ago and he was now trying to get some sleep as he had his first new day of school in the morning, but Mal wouldn’t stop crying and Carlos didn’t know what to do. 

Jay still wasn’t home yet and Carlos was only twelve he had no clue how to take care of a newborn. Normally his mom and dad would take care of her and if they were busy like they had been lately then Ava would. 

“Ugh I miss Ava,” Carlos told himself out loud as he grabbed his phone deciding to see if his big sister would answer and tell him what to do as she always knew how to make him feel better when he was upset. 

Carlos sighed when the phone went to voicemail as he tried calling a few more times, but got the same result. “Ugh! Ava I need help! I don’t know how to do this!” The young twelve year old screamed out as he slammed his phone down and then carefully got out of his bed and made his way over to the bassinet with his sobbing newborn sister. 

“Okay Mally hey it’s okay. Um, do you want a bottle or something?” Carlos nervously told his newborn sister as he picked her up and then filled up a bottle with formula and tried to feed her, but she pushed it away again.

“Mal come on you have to eat! According to this website I found newborns need to eat like 8 to 12 times per day and you have only eaten like 4 times today!” Carlos cried out as he continued to try and force the newborn to eat, but she just kept pushing it away with her tongue.

Carlos just sighed when he realized that Mal wasn't going to eat as he didn’t know what to do. “Fine I guess you just won’t eat then. I don’t get what else you could possibly need,” Carlos screamed out in frustration until he realized what else babies need as he looked at his sister in horror.

“Oh no! Please tell me you don’t need…” Carlos told his sister, but got interrupted when he realized she was wet and did need a change and he had no clue how to do that plus it was disgusting. 

Carlos just sighed as he picked up his sister in disgust as he began to change her despite having no clue how to do it. “Well at least it wasn’t that gross,” Carlos said out loud as it had only been pee. 

When Carlos finished changing her he just grabbed a random newborn outfit and placed his sister in it as he then laid her down in the bassinet to sleep again, but the tiny baby started screaming yet again making Carlos start crying in frustration as he couldn’t stand all the crying. 

“Ugh what do you want now! I don’t know what you want! You're not hungry! I just changed you! What! What do you need! I just want to sleep,” Carlos cried out as he was so tired, but his sister wouldn’t stop screaming no matter what he did. And he was a just kid. Normally when Mal cried like this he could just hand her off to their parents or even Ava and then walk away and play video games, but he was the only one here right now and so he can't just do that. 

Carlos sighed in relief when finally after about two or three hours he finally got his sister to sleep as he got into his bed about to finally get some sleep as he closed his eyes and was almost out when the door barged open immediately startling him and waking the newborn making her start sobbing again. 

“Ugh! You have got to be kidding me! Just when I had her sleeping!” The twelve year old screamed out in frustration as his cousin just barged in and un did all the hard work he did getting Mal to sleep. 

“Sorry! I keep forgetting that I’m not living alone right now,” Jay told Carlos still in a loud voice making Carlos even more upset. “Yeah well I just got her sleeping and now she is awake again! Do you know how hard it is to get a newborn to sleep!” Carlos cried out and his older cousin just sighed as he looked at him. 

“I said I was sorry, calm down! Gosh you’re like 10 and you already are this stressed out in life! I don’t even want to think about how bad it’s going to be when your a teenager,” Jay told Carlos who rolled his eyes. “I’m 12 not 10! And this is on you! You left me alone with a newborn!” Carlos screamed out making Jay sigh as he realized Carlos was right. 

“Okay I’m sorry. If it helps I can stay up with her and you can sleep,” Jay told Carlos who just nodded. “Yeah that actually does sound good,” the young twelve year old told the seventeen year old as he finally was able to close his eyes and drift into sleep, but he woke up extremely early the next morning by sobbing again. 

“Ugh! Mal why?” Carlos whined out as he forced himself out of bed and picked up the screaming newborn as he grabbed a pacifier trying to soothe her and she instantly stopped crying once he did that. That’s good to know Carlos thought as he placed the newborn into her bouncer and started getting himself ready for school as Jay was already out again meaning that Carlos had to take the newborn with him to school which he knew was going to be bad, but he had no choice. 

Once Carlos finished getting himself ready he just picked up the calm newborn and winced as he was expecting her to scream again, but to his relief she didn’t scream or cry as she was content with her pacifier making Carlos smile in relief as he changed her again and placed her in a purple onesie. 

He then grabbed some diapers and a bottle as he just quickly shoved them into his backpack like all the other school supplies as he was pretty sure that was all he would need for her. 

And he was too tired to bother looking stuff up and doing research on baby needs. He then grabbed a baby carrier and placed it on himself as he placed Mal inside and then made his way to his first class of the day already knowing that it was going to be a disaster. 

  
  



	3. New Kid Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you guys thought. 

Carlos took a deep breath as he entered his class. “Okay Mal please be good for your big brother,” Carlos told the newborn as he sat down and immediately was met with judgemental looks. 

“Um hi I’m Carlos,” Carlos told the class nervously and the teacher just smiled. “Oh hi Carlos you’re the new student we’ve been informed about now I will just take that doll from you and we can get started,” the teacher told Carlos who just gave his teacher a weird look. 

“Oh she’s not a doll. She’s an actual baby,” Carlos told the teacher who just sighed not believing him. “Okay well can you bring her up to me anyway,” the teacher told Carlos as she didn’t believe that he actually had a real baby with him. 

All the kids just started laughing and making fun of Carlos as they all thought Carlos was carrying around a baby doll. “Oh look who am I! Oh no teacher you can’t take my doll! It’s real! It’s real!” One of the twelve year old boys mocked out and the others all just started laughing as they joined in. 

Carlos just sighed as he looked at the newborn that was still peacefully sleeping and had chosen now to act fake. “Are you serious Mal? You were crying all night! And now you choose to stay quiet!” Carlos screamed out as he was frustrated. 

Carlos groaned when the baby continued to sleep peacefully. “Ugh you have got to be kidding me!” Carlos screamed out again and the teacher just sighed as she still didn’t believe that Mal was a real baby, but she could see Carlos was being serious. 

“Okay Carlos I promise I will not hurt her now please just hand her to me and I will take care of her,” the teacher told the twelve year old who just sighed as he finally gave in and handed Mal to his teacher who smiled as she placed the carrier on herself. 

“Okay now let’s get started,” the teacher told the kids as she began her lesson with the newborn still peacefully sleeping the whole time. When class ended Carlos just quickly took Mal back and as soon as he left the class the newborn started wailing. 

“Really?” Carlos told the newborn as she chose to wait until he was out of class to start acting like a real baby and not just a doll. Carlos just sighed as picked her up and started feeding her some of the bottle. Just as he was almost home he ran into another young girl around his age. 

“Oh I’m so sorry!” Carlos told the girl as he scrambled to pick up the bottle he dropped as he had been so focused on feeding Mal that he wasn’t watching where he was going. The girl just smiled though as she stood up and dusted herself off as she picked up the bottle and handed it to him. 

“Oh it’s fine. I wasn’t watching where I was going. Hey aren’t you that new kid with the doll! I think she’s adorable,” Jane told Carlos who just sighed. “Yeah I’m Carlos and I’m the new kid. And this is Mal, but she isn’t a doll. She’s my almost one month old sister,” Carlos told Jane who just smiled. 

“Really? Can I hold her,” Jane asked Carlos who just smiled a little as he handed his sister to the girl. “Here be careful. Support her head. That’s what my mom, dad, and big sister are always telling me,” Carlos told Jane who smiled and nodded as she ran her fingers through the babies short hair, making her smile a little. 

“Oh wow she is real! Hi there Mal. I’m Jane. You are just the cutest little thing ever,” Jane told the baby as she held her and Jane smiled more when Mal grabbed her finger with her tiny hand. “Aww she’s so cute! I don’t get why everyone made fun of you today. She is definitely not a doll,” Jane told Carlos who smiled as he seemed to have found his first new friend.

“Yeah she is definitely real,” Carlos told Jane who laughed. “Yeah! I love babies! They are just so adorable! I also love dogs too! I really want one, but my mom says I can’t because I’m not responsible enough! She won’t even let me babysit either! And in fact she make me have a babysitter!” Jane rambled out to Carlos who smiled as he got an idea. 

“How about you come back with us to our dorm! I can show you my dog Dude! Oh and you can help me take care of Mal! That way your mom will see that you can be responsible and maybe she will get you a dog! And you can prove that you don’t need a babysitter anymore!” Carlos told Jane excitedly and Jane almost dropped the baby in her excitement as she forgot she was holding the newborn. 

“Oh my gosh! That would be the best thing ever! I would love to! And that has to work! My mom will have to get me a dog after that! If I can take care of a human then I can definitely take care of a dog! And it will finally prove to my mom that I’m not a baby anymore and don’t need a babysitter! Carlos you’re the best! Come on Mal let’s go back to your house!” The young twelve year old girl screamed out excitedly making Carlos excited too, but he got a little worried when he saw the way his new friend was holding his sister. 

“Jane I’m excited too, but can I have Mal back now,” Carlos told the girl who sighed as she held the baby closer. “But I really love holding her! She’s just so cute and tiny! She’s like a little doll! Yes you are! Yes you are!” Jane cooed out making Carlos sigh as he loved having some help, but he wanted to see his sister too. 

When they finally got back to the dorm Jane smiled excitedly when she saw Dude. “Oh my gosh! Look at that cute little doggy!” Jane screamed out as she began to pet him making Carlos laugh. “Yeah he is adorable! Anyway can I have my sister back now,” the young boy asked his new friend who just shook her head.

“Okay, but can I feed her first!” Jane asked Carlos as she loved having the newborn to play with. Carlos just sighed as he picked up a bottle and filled it up. “Okay fine, but then I can have my sister back after that right,” Carlos told the girl who just smiled as she grabbed the bottle and began to feed the newborn. 

“Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say! Hi there cutie here comes the airplane,” Jane told the baby as she began to play around with the bottle making Carlos sigh as he just watched. And he just knew it was going to be a long night. 

  
  



	4. Mal Please Eat!

Carlos sighed as he watched Jane continue to play with his newborn sister as if she was playing with a baby doll. “Jane, can I please hold my sister now. You’ve been holding her for hours,” the twelve year old asked his new friend in annoyance as he just wanted to hold his own sister. 

“I know but you get to see her everyday. I don’t have a baby sister or brother either. And she’s just so cute! I am so jealous!” Jane told Carlos excitedly as she continued to hug and cuddle on the newborn.

“Yeah, but Jane she’s not a toy please be careful with her,” Carlos told his friend who just laughed. “Don’t worry! I can handle holding a baby and I know she’s not a toy, but she’s as tiny as a doll anyway!” Jane told Carlos who just sighed as he really didn’t like the way Jane was playing with his sister. 

“Oh look I can make her fly!” Jane screamed out making Carlos lose it as he grabbed Mal from her. “Okay that’s enough! It’s getting late now anyway! I should put her to bed! Night Jane I’ll see you tomorrow!” Carlos quickly told the girl, making her nod as she left.

“Um okay. Well I’ll see you tomorrow then. Oh can I just say goodnight to Mal one more time please,” Jane rambled out making Carlos look at the now sleeping newborn. “Jane, she's sleeping right now. I think we should just let her sleep, but you can see her tomorrow okay,” Carlos told his friend who nodded as she left.

“Okay night Carlos! And night little cutie baby!” Jane screamed out as she left, making Carlos sigh in relief and as soon as Jane left the small newborn opened her eyes making Carlos laugh. 

“You little faker!” Carlos told the newborn. “Okay I just know that you are gonna be a huge troublemaker when you’re older!” Carlos told the newborn and as if agreeing with him the baby started crying.

“Okay you are only 3 weeks old and you already know how to fake sleep and cry on demand ,” Carlos told the newborn. “Alright well it’s late. Night Mal I love you,” Carlos told the tiny newborn as he placed her into her bassinet and then went to his bed to sleep. 

As soon as Carlos fell asleep Jay got back from hanging out with his crew and saw the newborn that was crying. “Aw come here. Are you hungry,” Jay asked the newborn after he checked for everything else and she was fine. 

Jay just quickly made up a bottle for the newborn and tried to feed her, but the baby just pushed it away and cried. “Mal come on you have to eat!” Jay practically screamed out as he couldn’t get the newborn to take the bottle and he knew Carlos was struggling a lot too. 

“Mal take the bottle! I’m not Carlos! I will force this down your throat! You are not dying on me do you hear me!” Jay screamed out making the newborn start sobbing again and waking up Carlos.

“What’s going on? Why are you screaming?” Carlos asked his older cousin who just sighed in frustration. “Mal won’t take the bottle! What do we do!” Jay screamed out as he was panicking. He had no clue how to handle something like this. 

“I don’t know! I couldn’t get her to take the bottle either! I got her to take a tiny amount, but not nearly as much as she should be eating!” The twelve year old screamed out as he began to panic as well. 

“Did you ever get her to take a full bottle!” Jay asked and Carlos just sighed as he looked at Jay. “Yeah she used to eat all the time before mom left and she had to switch to formula! We were struggling to get her to take the bottle, but Ava managed to get her to take it! I miss Ava! She would know how to deal with this!” Carlos told his cousin who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah you’re right. Have you tried calling her!” Jay asked Carlos as they were both freaking out because they couldn’t get the newborn to eat. “I tried that yesterday! She didn’t pick up!” Carlos screamed out making Jay groan. 

“Are you serious! Let me try! She better pick up! She owes me!” Jay screamed out as he grabbed his phone while Carlos was still struggling to get the newborn to stop crying and to eat. “Ava Evie Jalali pick up the dang phone!” Jay screamed out in frustration as his phone kept going to voicemail.

Jay sighed in relief when Ava finally answered the phone. “Jay explain to me why I have 100 missed calls from you at 3 in the morning!” Ava screamed out through the phone in frustration as she was trying to sleep because she was going to be starting school at BHU soon. 

“You’re upset at me! You just threw a newborn and a kid at me! A newborn which won’t eat by the way!” Jay screamed out over the phone as he was upset. Ava just sighed. “Okay relax I’m doing this to keep them safe from the media! And you agreed to do this!” Ava screamed back on the phone as they began to get into a huge argument. 

Carlos just sighed as he looked at the sobbing newborn. “Okay come on Mal you and me are gonna get some fresh air. Maybe that will help you eat and it will get us away from all the screaming,” Carlos told the newborn as he placed her into her stroller and then carefully made his way out the door while Jay was still full on screaming with Ava over the phone. 

As soon as they made it out of the dorm Carlos sighed in relief as he realized how much more free he felt and the newborn seemed to agree as she stopped crying making Carlos smile as he took her out of the stroller and took out her bottle. 

“Okay puppy now we are going to try this again. Please take the bottle. Please take the bottle. Please take the bottle,” Carlos began to quietly tell himself as he took the lid off the purple bottle and sat down on a park bench and held up the bottle to the baby’s tiny mouth. 

The small baby was about to push the bottle away again, but stopped when she got a tiny taste of the milk as she just latched on the bottle and began to drink from it making Carlos smile in victory. “Yes! I did it!” The young twelve year old screamed out in victory immediately frightening the newborn and making her stop drinking. 

“Dang it! Come on Mal please take the bottle again. I’m sorry for scaring you. I keep forgetting how fragile you are,” Carlos told the newborn who refused the bottle again. “Ugh why are newborns so difficult! I can’t do this! I quit! I quit! I quit!” Carlos screamed out in frustration while the newborn kept sobbing. 

Just as Carlos was about to just completely lose it he felt a kind hand on his shoulder making him look up to see a lady he had never seen before. 

“Hi there. I’m Belle and my husband and I own the school here. Are you okay,” Belle asked the young boy who just looked up and started crying more as this lady was very motherly and it made him really miss his mom. 

  
  



	5. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought as I really enjoy getting feedback and it really helps me with my writing. Anyway now onto the story.

Belle wasted no time in immediately pulling the sobbing 12 year old close to her like she always does with her son Ben whenever he was upset. Ben was a little older than Carlos, but it still worked.

“Aw what’s wrong if you don’t mind me asking,” Belle asked the young boy in her kind motherly voice making him cry more. “I miss my family! And my baby sister won’t eat! I can’t get her to eat! I already lost everyone else in my family! I can’t lose her too,” Carlos cried out making Belle’s heartbreak hearing how much suffering this young boy was going through.

He reminded her of a younger version of her son. “Don’t worry I will help you okay,” Belle told Carlos who was still crying, but was starting to calm down a little bit. “Okay I know how to get babies to eat. It might be the type of bottle that you’re using. Some babies are very picky on that kind of stuff. Ben for sure was,” Belle told Carlos who shook his head no.

“No that’s not it! My sister Ava got her to take a bottle and it was that bottle! I don’t know why she won’t take it!” Carlos screamed out making Belle nod as she took the baby from Carlos and grabbed the bottle.

“Aw I know you sweet baby you don’t like this huh. You would rather have your mommy wouldn’t you? I know, but your big brother is really worried about you. He loves you very much and he just wants you to eat please eat for him,” Belle told the baby in her gentle voice as she tried to help Carlos feed the newborn, but she just cried refusing the bottle again.

Belle immediately filled with worry as she tried again, but the baby just got more and more fussy. “When’s the last time she ate,” Belle asked Carlos who just looked at the mother in concern. “I don’t know. I think a few days ago is when my sister managed to get her to take down a full bottle,” Carlos told the mother who nodded.

“Okay well I think it would be best if you brought her to a doctor to get her checked out. It’s not healthy for a baby to go that long without eating especially a newborn baby,” Belle told Carlos who immediately started panicking.

“Is she gonna die!” The young boy asked Belle who immediately shook her head no not wanting to freak out the young boy. “No she’s going to be fine, but there might be a reason she’s refusing the bottle and the doctors may be able to help,” Belle told the twelve year old who nodded.

“Okay thank you so much for your help. I really needed that,” Carlos told the mother, making her smile a little as she still felt so bad for this young boy. It seemed like he was on his own with his baby sister.

“Of course and if you ever need anything else I would be happy to help you and I’m sure my son and husband would too,” Belle told Carlos in her sweet voice making Carlos smile. “You have a son,” Carlos asked Belle, making her smile. “Yes he’s a little older than you, but I think you would really like Ben. He’s very sweet and kind like you. I’ll make sure that you two meet soon. Anyway I should go. Please keep me informed on your sister,” Belle told Carlos as she hugged him goodbye and left.

Once Belle left Carlos sighed as he put his sister back into the stroller and made his way to the doctor’s office. When Carlos got there the lady at the front just gave him a confused look. 

“Um, can I help you,” the receptionist asked the young boy, making him nod. “Yeah my baby sister won’t eat and she hasn’t eating in days,” Carlos told the receptionist who nodded. “I see and where are your parents,” the receptionist asked the young boy who just sighed.

“I don’t know,” Carlos told the receptionist, making her look at the young boy in confusion. “You don’t know where your parents are,” the receptionist asked the young boy who nodded. Just as the receptionist was about to drill the boy more thinking it was some prank Mal’s crying got worse and she started making weird noises immediately causing the receptionist to become alert as she started calling for help.

“What’s going on!” Carlos screamed out when he saw the receptionist panicking as a bunch of medical professionals came running out and immediately rushed the baby away not even letting Carlos get near them.

“What’s happening! I want my sister! What’s going on!” The young twelve year old screamed out in panic causing the receptionist to feel bad for the young boy.

“Your sister will be fine. They are going to take very good care of her. Now can you tell me more about your parents. If you don't know where your parents are then who are you living with, so we can give them a call,” the receptionist told the young boy in a more gentle voice as she was feeling bad for Carlos now and didn’t want to freak him out more.

“My parents left and our older sister is in charge of us now. We don’t live with her though because we’re living with my cousin here in Auradon. My cousin and I both attend Auradon Prep Boarding School,” the young boy told the receptionist who nodded.

“Okay and can you tell me your sister’s number,” the receptionist asked Carlos who nodded as he told the receptionist Ava’s number. The receptionist immediately dialed the number and to no surprise Ava didn't pick up.

The receptionist just sighed as she gave Carlos a small smile as she could see the young boy was freaking out while he was calling Jay who was out with his crew again after his argument with Ava and wasn’t picking up either. 

“No one is picking up! Can you just tell me if my baby sister is going to be okay or not! I’m really scared! Please!” The young boy cried out in panic making the receptionist sigh. “I don’t know to be honest. There is no information right now. They are still running tests. I will keep you informed though. You can stay here by me if you want,” the receptionist told Carlos in a kind voice making him nod as he just wanted someone to be there for him.

Carlos sighed as he sat down by the receptionist as he really wished he was back home with his family playing around with Ava and annoying her until she agreed to play video games with him while his parents would watch and smile with baby Mal sleeping in the bassinet by the couch. 

Carlos really missed those happy times that he had taken for granted with his family. And now here he was a few weeks later sitting in a hospital waiting room all by himself waiting to find out if his newborn sister would be okay or not.

  
  



	6. Torturous Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’m really sorry for the long wait. I started doing texting stories on YouTube which are like these just shorter and in texting form in case you wanted to check those out too. My username on YouTube is Descendantsfan03 and those have been taking a lot of time. I promise I’ll try to spend equal time on all of my stories from now on and I have a week off of school starting today, so I should be posting more. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought.

Carlos sighed in frustration as he had been waiting for hours now and still wasn’t getting any information. And to make things worse he still couldn’t get a hold of Ava or Jay. He was a twelve year old kid literally all by himself and waiting on his newborn sister in the hospital.

Carlos couldn’t believe this is what his life had become. Carlos was really starting to hate his parents. His parents weren’t always the greatest even before his dad became a criminal. They weren’t bad or anything they just weren't around much. 

That’s why him and Ava had such a close sibling bond. They were there for each other even when their parents were too busy. If Carlos had a problem he could always tell Ava and she would help him, but now Ava wasn’t even answering her phone and it was hurting.

He was freaking out and he just wanted someone to help him. The receptionist was nice, but he really just wants a motherly hug. Carlos just sighed again as he decided to go ask the receptionist again about his sister, but just as he was doing that he accidentally ran into someone.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry,” the older boy told Carlos as he helped him up. “No it’s fine. I was just distracted. I should have seen you coming,” Carlos told the older boy who gave him a warm smile. “Well I still feel bad. And I don’t think I’ve seen you before. Are you new,” Ben asked the young boy making him sigh.

“Yeah I’m new. I just started today,” Carlos told Ben who nodded. “Yeah I figured you were new. I’m Ben!” Ben told Carlos, making him smile a little as he remembered that the nice lady from earlier mentioned she had a son named Ben and he was pretty sure this was the same Ben.

“I’m Carlos, so what brings you to the hospital,” Carlos asked the older boy, making him laugh a little. “Oh my friend Chad! He did something reckless again and ended up breaking his arm and a leg. He’s fine though. What about you,” Ben asked the young boy making Carlos start crying again.

“My baby sister. I don’t… I don’t… know… they won’t tell me anything about her! She wasn’t eating and so I brought her here and then she started making noises and stuff and they rushed her away. I’m so scared! And now I’m rambling to someone I just met! I’m really sorry. You don’t have to listen to me,”Carlos told Ben who just gave him a sympathetic look.

“Oh wow. I’m so sorry about your sister. I had no clue. I hope she gets better soon and I know I just met you, but if you needed anyone to talk to you can always come to me,” Ben told the younger boy who just nodded.

“Yeah and thank you so much. I’ve never really had anyone that’s said that to me other than my big sister. Anyway you should probably get home now. Bye Ben nice talking to you,” Carlos told Ben who just sighed as he didn’t want to leave, but he could tell Carlos just wanted to be alone for a little bit.

“Yeah you’re right I should go. If you need anything or just want to talk just come find me or give me a call. And I hope your sister gets better soon,” Ben told Carlos as he got up and left. Once Ben left Carlos just sighed as he was about to sit down in his spot again when the doctor came out.

“Family for Mal Jalali!” The doctor called out causing Carlos to quickly run over to the doctor in panic. “That’s me! I’m her big brother! And before you say anything I am here by myself! My parents left and I can’t get a hold of my sister or cousin! I tried and so did the receptionist! So please just tell me what’s wrong with my baby sister!” The young twelve year old cried out as he just wanted his sister to be okay.

Mal really was all he had left. His big sister had basically cut ties with them and their cousin was just there. He wasn’t there to help them. The doctor just sighed as she looked at Carlos feeling bad for the young boy. 

“I just have a few questions which will make this easier on us. Was she full term or premature. We can’t get a hold of her medical records from the other hospital,” the doctor asked Carlos who just sighed.

He didn’t know how to answer that question because he didn’t know the answer. “I don’t know. I don’t even think she was born in a hospital!” The small boy told the doctor, making her sigh as she really didn’t like hearing that. 

“Oh I see. Well she has a pretty severe lung infection and she is unable to take down food. We don’t really know what specifically is causing this,” the doctor told the young boy making him worried.

“Is she going to be okay though,” Carlos asked the doctor who smiled a little. “Well we don’t have too much information right now, but she is stable right now and she’s doing pretty well. We still want to keep her here for a while however while we run tests and hopefully get more answers because she is still having some breathing issues and she still won’t take down any bottles,” the doctor told Carlos who just nodded.

“Okay well can I see her,” Carlos asked the doctor who smiled. “Yes of course! Just be careful,” the doctor told the twelve year old who nodded as he entered his sister’s hospital room and started crying as soon as he saw the tiny newborn in her hospital crib with all the wires and machines attached.

Carlos just sighed as he sat down by the newborn. “Hey there Mal. I don’t know what’s wrong with you, but you gotta pull through this. I need my baby sister. Come on Mal please don’t leave me. I promise I will never leave you if you promise not to leave me. I want to get to know you. Please my little puppy! We only have each other now please don’t leave me on my own,” Carlos cried out to the newborn and smiled when the baby opened her tiny eyes and grabbed his hand with her tiny one. 

Carlos smiled as he looked at his sister. He had no clue what was wrong with her, but he was holding onto the hope that she would be okay because he couldn't lose her too. 


	7. Christmas Movies And Candy Canes

“So Mal what’s it like being home after spending a few months in the NICU,” Carlos told his baby sister as he was excited to finally be taking Mal back home. Mal had developed a pretty serious lung infection and had to spend a while in the NICU. 

She had also been put on a feeding tube while there as they still weren’t able to get her to eat. She takes the bottle now though and is no longer on a feeding tube to Carlos’ relief. “See Mal this is what happens when we don’t eat,” Carlos told his baby sister as he brought her back inside the dorm.

Carlos sighed when he went inside the dorm and saw that Jay was out again which meant it was just them again. “Alright come on Mal! Oh guess what! You’re finally old enough for the crib! No more bassinet! How cool is that,” Carlos told his baby sister as he was excited that Mal was starting to become more active and the small baby just smiled.

“I’m gonna take it as you agree! Okay great come on let’s get you to bed now,” Carlos told his baby sister as he placed her into her crib and then kissed her on the forehead. “Night Mally I love you,” Carlos told his baby sister who smiled as she looked at him as if saying I love you back and then fell asleep.

Carlos just sighed in relief as they were finally past the newborn phase as Mal was now about 4 months old as they had spent about 2 or 3 months in the hospital trying to help Mal. Carlos loves his baby sister, but the newborn phase is just the worst. Carlos prefers a sister that can interact and do things instead of just cry, sleep, and dirty her diaper. 

Carlos groaned again as he tried to call Ava again, but she still wouldn’t answer him. It was almost Christmas now and he was really hoping that they would spend Christmas together, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t going to happen as he still couldn’t get a hold of his big sister and Christmas was in a week. 

Carlos was feeling really bad because he just knew Christmas was going to be a disaster this year. It was going to be Mal’s first Christmas and she was only going to have him to celebrate it with.

That’s not how Mal’s first Christmas should be. Mal’s first Christmas should be a magical time with all of her family together instead she was getting just him. And there was no way that Mal would be getting any Christmas spirit as Carlos couldn’t afford decorations or anything.

And all of Carlos’ friends were gone spending family time with their families at home. Carlos wanted to cry as he thought about how horrible Christmas was going to be. He loved Christmas as it was his favorite holiday.

He just loved how happy and cheerful it was and how much family time they got, but now he had no family except his baby sister as he didn’t even count his cousin and big sister anymore.

Carlos just started crying a little as he sat down on his bed while he ate a candy cane and watched some Christmas movies by himself as he had no one else to watch them with him. Carlos smiled a little bit though when Mal reached up from her crib as he quickly picked her up making her giggle.

“Aw Mal do you wanna watch Elf with me?” Carlos asked his baby sister, making her smile.

“Okay great come on you can watch it with me! This is my favorite Christmas movie and Ava and I watch it together every year. It's kinda a tradition, but I guess Ava just doesn’t care anymore. It’s okay though because I’m continuing it with you,” the young twelve year old told his baby sister as he sat her down with him on his bed. 

Mal just giggled as she looked at the candy cane Carlos was eating. “Oh do you want one too! Okay here you go,” Carlos told his baby sister as he handed her a candy cane despite her not being old enough as he didn’t care and the small girl started to eat it right away. 

“You like it huh! Yeah candy canes are really good,” Carlos told his baby sister as he pulled her closer and they watched elf together as Carlos was starting to feel happy again as he had his baby sister to be there for him when he thought he was all alone.

It made Carlos happy to know that no matter what he could always count on his baby sister to be there for him just like she could always count on him too. They were both in this together as they were both abandoned by their families and forced to fend for themselves.

Carlos laughed as he looked at Mal who was glued to the tv and laughing making Carlos laugh as his baby sister was enjoying his favorite Christmas movie as much as him. “You like it huh pup! I told you it’s a really good movie!” Carlos told his baby sister who got the biggest smile on her face when baby Buddy appeared on the screen as she tried to reach towards him lovingly making Carlos glare at the baby on the TV.

“Hey Mal stop looking at baby Buddy like that he’s too old for you! He’s already crawling and standing up and you can barely lift yourself up during tummy time! Plus you’re not dating until you’re 21! Nice try Buddy!” Carlos screamed out making his baby sister giggle as she stopped reaching towards baby Buddy making Carlos smile in victory.

“Yeah that’s what I thought!” Carlos screamed out to the TV making Mal laugh again at how funny her big brother was being.

About half way through the movie Carlos smiled when he saw that Mal had fallen asleep while still chewing on the candy cane. Carlos just carefully removed the slobbery mess of a candy cane and replaced it with Mal’s pacifier as he didn’t want to wake her, but he didn’t want her to choke either. 

Carlos then tried to place her back into her crib, but as soon as the small baby realized she wasn’t cuddled up with her big brother anymore she started crying as she reached for him. Carlos just laughed as he picked up Mal again.

“Aw what’s wrong pup,” Carlos told his baby sister, but he laughed when the tiny baby stopped crying as she cuddled up on him. “Okay well I guess we should finish the movie huh,” Carlos told his baby sister who laughed as she reached towards the TV as if saying yes,

Carlos just laughed again as he sat back down on his bed and hit play on the movie. When the movie finished Carlos smiled as he picked up his baby sister again and kissed her forehead.

“Night Mally thanks for staying up and watching Elf with me. Tomorrow we can watch Rudolph! I think you’ll love it!” Carlos excitedly told his baby sister as he placed her back down in her crib and the small baby smiled as she fell asleep. 

Carlos just smiled again as he watched his baby sister sleep. Carlos was so grateful for his baby sister. He was feeling down about Christmas, but at least he had his baby sister to make it better and now he had someone to watch Christmas movies with which he was really excited about especially Rudolph which he was going to show Mal tomorrow. 

Once Carlos was sure Mal was sleeping he just made his way to his bed as he fell asleep now excited for the morning as he was now determined to make the best of his situation and still give both Mal and himself a good Christmas, but first he needed sleep. 

  
  



	8. Missing Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: This chapter is going to be different as I decided to do a chapter on what was going on with Ava because I wanted to show how she was dealing with all of this as well. I promise I’ll get back to Carlos and Mal after this, but I just wanted to do a chapter like this first. Oh and please let me know if you would want me to do more chapters like this that explores Ava’s side because I feel like I haven’t focused too much on that in my other story. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you all thought. 

Ava sighed as she looked at the picture that Carlos had just posted on his Instagram. She was really starting to miss her little siblings, but she knew she had to do this. She was protecting them.

“Hey Ava are you okay,” Nolan asked his secret girlfriend as he looked at her after seeing how upset she looked, making Ava sigh as she put the phone down. “Yeah I just miss them,” Ava told Nolan as a few tears slipped out causing Nolan to pull her close to him.

“I know, but you’re doing the right thing,” Nolan told Ava who sighed as she looked at the picture again of her little brother laughing as he sat on his bed cuddled up with their baby sister and they were watching a Christmas movie.

It was hurting to see how big Mal looked as she wasn’t a newborn anymore and the baby was smiling along with Carlos. “I know, but this is Mal’s first Christmas! I should be there,” Ava told her boyfriend who just put Ava’s phone down as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“I know Ava, but you remember how those people reacted when they found out who you were. You don’t want them to go through that too right,” Nolan told Ava, making her sigh as she realized he was right about that.

Someone had found out about who she was despite her using her middle name and it started a huge thing. Now everyone was treating her differently and people wouldn’t stop tormenting her and judging her for what her dad did. 

On top of the fact that the paparazzi wouldn’t leave her alone either all because of some stupid rat that completely ruined her life. Ava wanted to see her siblings so badly and talk to them, but she didn’t want people to find out about who they were.

They were both minors, so Ava made sure they kept Carlos and Mal’s names out of the media. The only thing people knew about them was that she had two younger siblings, but no one knew their names and what they looked like. 

But if Ava started talking to them and seeing them then everyone would know who they were and they would ruin Carlos and Mal’s lives too. She couldn’t do that to her little siblings. They didn’t deserve that and besides Ava wasn’t ready to be a mom.

Carlos and Mal were better off without her even if she was really missing them. She had to keep acting like they didn’t exist to keep them protected and safe. Ava sighed when the phone went off again and she saw it was Carlos.

“He’s calling again,” Ava told Nolan who just took Ava’s phone from her, making Ava cry as she just wanted to talk to her brother, but she couldn’t risk it. Ava cried more when she heard the voice mail go off as she knew she was hurting her brother even though she was trying to protect him.

“Ava please answer! I miss you so much! Oh guess what! My friend Ben and his family surprised me and Mal! They gave us a surprise Christmas! It was the best! Mal loved it! You should have seen her! Please Ava I really miss you!” Carlos said through the voicemail making Ava start crying more as she could hear the hurt in her brother’s voice. 

Ava waited for Nolan to fall asleep as she grabbed her phone and went to Carlos’ number as she hovered her finger over the name debating on whether she should risk it or not. If Beacon Guard caught her talking to them then someone else may find out and then Carlos and Mal’s name would be all over the media. 

But she was missing her family more and more now and it was obvious Carlos was missing her too. Ava just sighed as she couldn’t do it anymore as she decided one time wouldn’t hurt.

Ava smiled when she heard the phone ring for a second before she heard her brother’s adorable squeaky voice. “Ava!” The twelve year old screamed out excitedly over the phone making Ava laugh as she had missed her brother’s voice.

“Hey pup!” Ava told Carlos, making him laugh. “I don’t go by that anymore Ava! That’s Mal’s name now! I’m too old for that silly name!” Carlos told his big sister, making Ava laugh while she was feeling a little hurt inside hearing her brother say that. 

“Oh okay well how is everything,” Ava told her brother, making him laugh as he picked up Mal and brought her over. 

“Oh Mal and I were just watching Sesame Street before bed! She loves it! How was your Christmas! Mal and I had the best Christmas! We thought it was gonna suck since we didn’t have anything, but bam! My friends Ben and Jane and their amazing family were actually planning a huge surprise Christmas for us! It was the best! We just left a few minutes ago!” Carlos rambled out excitedly making Ava feel hurt again as she loved hearing how much fun her brother and sister had, but she was feeling bad knowing that she wasn’t a part of it. 

“That sounds awesome! I’m glad you had a good Christmas! I didn’t really celebrate. I just spent my time home with my boyfriend,” Ava told her brother, making Carlos laugh. “OOH! YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND! DID YOU HEAR THAT MAL! AVA HAS A BOYFRIEND!” The young boy screamed out making Ava roll her eyes at her brother’s reaction. 

Ava was surprised when she heard the adorable giggle as she realized that was Mal’s giggling. “Oh wow she’s laughing now,” Ava told Carlos in shock making Carlos laugh. “Yeah I know! It’s crazy right! Ava I really miss you,” Carlos told Ava who nodded.

“Yeah it is crazy and I miss you too buddy,” Ava told Carlos, making him laugh as he remembered something. “Oh speaking of Buddy did you know Mal has a crush on baby Buddy from Elf! She got so excited when he came on the screen even though he’s way too old for her! Like he was crawling already and she can barely lift herself up during tummy time! Who does he think he is!” Carlos rambled out making Ava laugh as she found it adorable how overprotective Carlos was especially over a movie character.

“Well in Mal’s defense he is adorable,” Ava told Carlos back, deciding to mess with him a little, making Carlos get upset. “Ava she’s too young for boys!” Carlos told Ava making her laugh again at how serious Carlos was taking it.

“Oh come on Carlos I was kidding! Anyway it’s getting late. Night Carlos I love you and I miss you and Mal so much,” Ava told Carlos who smiled. “Yeah you’re right Mal is falling asleep and I am getting pretty tired. Night Ava love you too! And Ava please don’t ignore my calls anymore,” Carlos told Ava who sighed knowing this was probably the last time she would talk to them because of everything that was happening, but she didn't want to tell Carlos that.

“Yeah of course buddy! Anyway I gotta go! Bye Carlos I love you and tell Mal I love her too,” Ava told her brother as she ended the call and immediately started crying as she looked at the phone knowing that was probably the last time she would get to talk to her brother because of that supid rat who had outed who she was to everyone. 

  
  



	9. Special Spots

“Who were you talking to,” Carlos heard as he immediately began to panic at the tone of voice that his cousin used. It was obvious Jay had been out with his crew again which was never a good combination.

Especially when Carlos could smell booze and smoke from his breath. “I was just talking to Ava,” Carlos quickly told his cousin as he was hoping Jay would just let it go and go to sleep or something as it was clear he was out of it again and Carlos had just put Mal to bed after talking to their big sister after months and months of not talking to her.

He had really missed her and he was glad she had picked up for once, but now he was starting to miss her even more as that call just reminded him of how far away she really was now. 

Jay just rolled his eyes as he threw himself down on his bed and turned on the tv blasting it. “She called! Are you kidding me! Get her back on the phone now! Tell her to come get her baby! I’m not a parent!” Jay sneered out angrily as he was sick of Ava. 

She had the audacity to make him take in her two little siblings and then wouldn’t even answer his calls or come visit. She just threw the two kids at him and took off. And Jay couldn’t take the constant crying and screaming from his baby cousin.

Before Carlos could do anything Jay forcibly grabbed the remote from his hand as he started calling Ava again, but unsurprisingly Ava didn’t pick up making Jay almost lose it as he tried over and over again trying to get Ava to answer the phone.

“Ugh screw this! Ava Jalali pick up the dang phone!” Jay screamed out in frustration as he slammed the phone down causing the small baby that had been sleeping to wake up as she started wailing.

“No! You have got to be kidding me!” Jay screamed out in frustration causing the baby to cry harder. “Jay it’s fine I got her. Just go to sleep,” the young boy told his older cousin hoping to stop him from completely losing it as he hated when his cousin would get like this.

“How can I sleep when there is a screaming baby,” Jay told Carlos again in frustration making Carlos sigh as he was really hating this. He was only twelve and he wasn’t supposed to be dealing with not just a baby but a drunk teenager all the time.

“Fine I’ll take Mal out for a walk is that better,” Carlos asked his cousin as he was trying to stay calm, but with the screaming baby combined with the frustrated and whining teen Carlos was finding it hard to do that.

“Yes just please get that screaming out of here. I have a headache and she’s making it worse,” Jay told Carlos who just nodded as he went to Mal’s crib and picked up the crying baby.

“Aw Mal it’s okay pup come on let’s go get some fresh air,” Carlos told his baby sister as he picked Mal up and placed her into the stroller after grabbing the diaper bag and leaving. Carlos was in too big of a hurry to get out of the house that he forgot his key though.

“Look Mal, look at the stars,” Carlos told the small baby as he found his favorite spot in Auradon where he would always take Mal when she was either really fussy or just couldn’t sleep.

He would lay down a blanket and just lay with Mal until she fell asleep or calmed down. It was also the only time that Carlos could just relax and be himself without having to be stressed or worried all the time.

It was his and Mal’s special spot and it reminded him of when he was younger and Ava used to do the same thing with him. He was a little older than Mal at the time, but everytime Carlos would have a hard day or have a nightmare Ava would take him to their spot and stay with him until he felt better.

Carlos could still remember the first time Ava had taken him to their spot. He was about four at the time and Ava was around ten.

Flashback

**Four year old Carlos sat in his bed as he tried to sleep, but everytime he would try to sleep he would get a scary dream that would scare him awake. He wanted to go to his mommy and daddy, but they were out again.**

**His mommy and daddy were always out and he didn’t like it. He wished his mommy and daddy would be there to comfort him during his scary dreams, but they never were.**

**The small boy just sighed as he found himself drifting off again as he tried to fight it, but he couldn’t anymore. Carlos was woken up a few seconds later when he felt two protective arms wrap around him as he looked up to see his big sister Ava holding him.**

**“Ava,” the small boy asked his big sister in confusion, making her give him a sad smile. “Hey pup it’s okay I’m here,” Ava told her little brother who just nodded with tears still flowing as he just clung to his big sister.**

**“Ava I’m scared. I had a scary dream again,” the small boy cried out causing his sister to nod her head as she hugged him closer. “I know pup I heard you crying that’s why I came here. It’s okay though I’m here and I’m gonna protect you. Come on pup I want to show you something,” Ava told her little brother as she helped him off the bed.**

**“Where are we going,” the small boy asked his big sister who just smiled as she led him to her favorite spot. “This is my spot. I come here to get away sometimes, but I think you’re finally old enough for this to be our spot now,” Ava told her little brother who looked at the spot in shock as he couldn’t believe his big sister was sharing her special spot with him.**

**“Really! I get to share your special spot with you,” the young boy asked the young girl who laughed as she sat down and motioned for her little brother to follow. Carlos wasted no time as he quickly sat down beside her and Ava pulled him close to her.**

**“It’s okay pup just know I’m always going to be here for you no matter what. And no matter what this will always be our spot,” Ava told her small brother who smiled as he laid down on his big sister and they both fell asleep at their special spot.**

**Flashback Ends**

Carlos sighed as he really missed those days. Back when they were both just kids and before everything changed. Carlos loves his baby sister, but things had been so much easier before she was born.

Carlos could still remember the last day before everything had changed and the last few days of normalcy right before Mal was born.

**Flashback**

**“Carlos,” Ava called out as she couldn’t find her little brother anywhere. Her parents were at the hospital as their mom was about to give birth to their new baby sister and it was Ava’s job to get them there to see Mal.**

**The problem was that Ava couldn’t find the young boy anywhere. Ava was about to give up when she remembered the spot that they used to go to all the time when they were younger.**

**Ava had grown out of it and Carlos had too, but every once in a while they would both find themselves back in that spot. Ava smiled when she was right as she found Carlos was just sitting down at their spot, but Ava stopped smiling when she saw that her brother had tears flowing down his face as he was crying.**

**“Carlos what’s wrong,” Ava quickly asked her little brother as she sat down by him and pulled him close to her like she had done when she first showed Carlos this place almost 8 years ago.**

**Carlos just quickly wiped his tears as he looked up at his big sister. “Nothing I’m fine,” the small boy lied out to Ava who just shook her head no not even believing his lie for even a second.**

**“No you’re not. Don’t lie to me. Remember you can trust me with anything,” Ava told her little brother who sighed as he looked at Ava.**

**“I’m scared. Everything is changing and I’m scared. You’re going to be an adult soon and now there’s gonna be this new baby. And I’m scared that I’m not going to be a good big brother either. Plus everything that’s been going on with dad. Ava I;m so scared what if everything gets ruined,” the small boy rambled out as tears began to flow again as he spilled out all of his fears.**

**“Carlos don’t worry everything is going to be okay. Yes things are changing, but they’re changing for the better. We’re gonna get to share our spot with another little cutie. And Carlos you are going to be an amazing big brother I can already tell. And don’t worry about that stuff with dad everything is going to be okay and I won’t let this family get ruined. So are you better now,” Ava told her little brother who smiled as he nodded.**

**“Yeah thanks Ava I really needed that. You always know how to make me feel better,” Carlos told his big sister who laughed as she helped Carlos up. “It’s just part of the job you’ll learn that soon. Now are you ready to meet our new member amd start our new chapter,” Ava told her little brother who just laughed as he nodded.**

**“Yeah last one to the car is a rotten apple,” Carlos called out excitedly as he took off running to the car and Ava laughed as she ran after him.**

**Flashback Ends**

Carlos began to cry as he came out of his flashback as he realized Ava had been wrong. She had promised they wouldn’t fall apart yet that’s exactly what happened. Ava was right about one thing though Carlos was an amazing big brother and while it was different now Carlos was still happy that he had her.

“Okay it’s getting late we should go back now Mal,” Carlos told his baby sister who was now sleeping anyway as he carefully placed her into the stroller again and packed up the diaper bag and then left.

Carlos began to panic though when he tried to open the door to his dorm, but it was locked and he realized he had left his key in the dorm. “Great! Can this day get any worse!” Carlos screamed out in frustration causing the baby to wake up as she started crying again.

“Ugh you have got to be kidding me,” Carlos told himself as he was now locked out of his dorm in the middle of the night with a screaming baby and he had nowhere to go. 

  
  



End file.
